Love Is Covered In Blood
by AnaTheFangirl
Summary: Amaya is a shy and sweet girl from the Village Hidden by Mist whose destiny gets tangled with one of the Akatsuki members.
1. Two Pairs Of Blue Eyes

**Note: When it's typed like_ 'this', _it means that they're thinking, not saying it out loud. And when it's typed like "this", it means they're having a conversation.**

**_Enjoy! xD_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was getting late and it started to rain. Amaya was sitting on a branch in front of her favorite place, a beautiful lake. The water had the same color as her eyes, and she was watching the circles forming on its surface as the raindrops were hitting it. She liked rain, she didn't mind the drops falling off her chin and nose, or even getting all wet. She thought rain was part of anyone's life, and part of her name too, actually. 'Amaya' meant night rain, but she wasn't a night person. She hated it, she hated the darkness and whatever it was hiding. She loved spending most of her time at the lake because it gave her inspiration. She would lazily lay in the grass and daydream as long as she could, wondering how her life would be if she had a family. She had no parents, her mother died after giving birth and her father passed away when she was three. Besides, she was an only child, and as far as she knew, she didn't have any other relatives. At sixteen years, she knew how to cook, clean, earn money, basically how to take care of herself.

As she stood up ready to leave, the usual bun she wore her hair in fell due to the heavy rain, letting her black, silken hair fall on her back, reaching her hips. She hated it when that happened, she liked holding it up with a clip instead. After putting it back together, she gathered her things in order to leave. She lived in Kirigakure, the Village Hidden by Mist and got promoted to the rank of Chuunin at fourteen.

The distance between the lake and the village wasn't too long, but it would take her about fifteen minutes to get back unless she was in a rush.

"Amaya!" The girl heard someone call, before noticing that her comrade, Aki, was running towards her holding an umbrella. He was much taller than her, with his short, brown hair swept to one side and wearing his usual green jacket with buttons going down the front. She thought the jacket matched his beautiful, green eyes.

"Aki. How did you know I was here?" Amaya asked as the boy approached her.

"Are you kidding me? You're always here."

"I guess so." She chuckled.

"Anyway, Mizukage-sama wants to see us."

"Us?"

"And Minori, of course."

"Oh." Minori was their comrade too, and they were Amaya's only friends.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

"Amaya!" I heard my name being called on my way back to the village. I guessed it was either Aki or Minori, my best friends, considering I wasn't the star of the village for everyone to know my name. And as I predicted, it was Aki.

"Aki," I answered calmly. "How did you know I was here?" Of course he knew, I spent most of my time at the lake, but I still asked anyway.

"Are you kidding me? You're always here."

"I guess so." I chuckled. I didn't chuckle often, but I was a completely different person around my friends. Other than that I was pretty uncomfortable with everyone.

"Anyway, Mizukage-sama wants to see us." I mentally sighed.

"Us?" Not knowing what to say, I just asked that randomly. She probably wanted to see us and Minori to send us in a mission or something.

"And Minori, of course."

"Oh." And we remained quiet for the rest of the time.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I stayed quiet while walking back to the village with Amaya. I didn't know how to be funny and she rarely cracked a smile. We headed to the kage's office when it stopped raining. Even so, Amaya was wet from head to toe. Minori was already waiting for us in the hall, seeing as I told him that the Mizukage wanted to see us before going to the lake. He was staring at a picture, his back turned to us. We recognized his spiky, shoulder-length black hair with a blue tint into it. As he heard our footsteps he turned around, his usual blue-grey eyes showing affection.

"Yo, guys."

"Hey, Minori," we both greeted him. He smiled at us with his usual big, cheeky grin he liked to show so much. He knocked at the door and opened it for us before going inside as well. The Mizukage, Mei Terumī, was a cheerful and smiley person, giving anyone confidence with simply her presence. A slender woman in her thirties with green eyes and ankle-length hair, she seemed to be just the perfect woman anyone would admire.

"Amaya, did you wait for the rain to cover you like that before heading back home?" She asked cheerfully, gesturing at her with a smile. She knew almost everyone in the village and what they liked.

"Maybe," she answered quickly, making Mizukage chuckle. She was standing between me and Minori and she was shorter than us. I always thought short girls were cute.

"I guess you only want to talk about why I wanted to see you three. Well, I have an important mission for you and since your team is the most trustworthy, the choice was obvious."

"What is it?" Minori asked. He wasn't the patient kind.

"I want you to deliver a message to the Kazekage in the Village Hidden by Sand immediately," she answered, holding up a scroll. "And it is extremely important that he receives it himself. I know it's a long way to travel but I trust you. All of you. Amaya will be the one to carry the message and you have to protect it until it reaches its destination. Got it?" We nodded at the same time. "Good. Take it," she added, handing Amaya the scroll before waving her hand as if she was telling us to go away. "And take care. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." We nodded again and Minori smiled confidently. We waved Amaya goodbye and she waved back at us as she headed home.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amaya walked home calmly after a day of doing almost nothing, ready to take a bath and get her clothes clean for the mission. She would wear her usual outfit which was consisting of a dark blue sleeveless blouse, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and black sandals.

Back at home, the girl packed her things up, including the precious scroll her team needed to deliver without fail and went to sleep. She met with her team early in the morning and they quietly started their troublesome journey.

After three days of walking, sleeping and not too much talking, the three friends were already exhausted. They decided to sleep in turns and it was Minori's to guard his two sleeping friends. But he suddenly noticed that Amaya looked rather agitated in her sleep. He guessed she was having a nightmare, or something. She was sleeping close to Aki because they already knew the girl's fear, and thought it was cute, actually.

'_Hm? W-Where am I?' Amaya asked herself, looking around. She felt scared and lonely. Everything was covered in blood, it was horrible. She was all bloody too, when she suddenly noticed a figure running towards her. She couldn't make out who he or she was, but she heard that person call her name. From what she figured, it was a male. "W-Who are you!? And what happened to me!?" She asked in horror as he knelt to her side. He seemed worried. But before she could take a better look at his face, she suddenly felt like the world was spinning and in a matter of seconds, she fell unconscious._

And with that, she snapped awake, frightening Minori who also started to fall asleep but was awakened by her sudden gasp. "What happened!?" He exclaimed, crawling towards her.

"N-Nothing… I had a nightmare, that's all," she answered, taking a deep breath. "Go to sleep, I'll stay awake."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes… I don't want to sleep anymore anyway."

"Alright then… Wake me up with something happens," he finished as he fell on his back, exhausted.

"Good night...," she whispered, leaning against a tree. She didn't want to think about her dream, all she needed was some well-deserved peace.

The next day, Amaya woke Aki and Minori earlier than usual, considering that she wanted to end their mission as soon as possible, even if it apparently wasn't much.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I decided to wake those sleepy-heads up early in the morning so we could get that mission done already. Truth is, I was scared of the nightmare I had last night. Usually, I dreamed about monsters, beasts or storms, not blood. And I kept wondering who that person was, but I wanted to push those thoughts aside and forget about it, so that's what I did.

"Minori, Aki. Wake up," I called out, shaking them lightly.

"Ugh… What time is it? I can't even see the sun," Minori muttered sleepily, moving onto his side.

"I don't know, but we have to keep going. Come on, guys, didn't you hear Mizukage-sama? This mission is _important_ and she trusts us. We don't have time to sleep."

"Fine, fine…" Aki was already up and ready to go. I nodded and gathered our backpacks before starting to lead the way.

Several hours later, the weather became very hot and almost unbearable. We felt like collapsing in the middle of nowhere, seeing as we couldn't see any villages ahead of us.

"Please, Amaya, if we aren't going to take a break at least give me some water!" Minori whined.

"Not now, Minori. We have to be careful so we don't drink it all until we reach a village, alright? We only have two bottles left," I explained.

"She's right, don't be such a baby," Aki added, upsetting him even more. I rolled my eyes looking at them as I suddenly bumped into someone. I didn't have to look up, the person wasn't extremely taller than me, but about my height.

"I'm sorry," I said, before widening my eyes as I took notice of his clothes. The man in front of me, and the one behind him, since I noticed that there was another person there, were both from the criminal organization, Akatsuki.

"Stay back!" Minori suddenly yelled, which only made the man I bumped into roll his eyes. Well, his eye, because his other one was covered by his hair.

"Shut up, un. I really can't stand having everyone that sees us pick a fight!" The man exclaimed. He had blue eyes and very long blond hair worn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely.

"Maybe they pick fights because you're criminals..?" Aki commented.

"Maybe it's not your business. Leave the kids alone and let's keep moving," the other man joined the conversation. He had wide brown eyes and short red hair.

"We're not kids," I corrected. But I soon started to regret it, because the blond looked directly into my eyes, as if he was trying to intimidate me. Which in a way, he did.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I was walking with Sasori, wondering how much longer we had until we finally got to Kirigakure and threaten a man to tell us something apparently important for us. I didn't know, Sasori was told better and I wasn't even paying attention when we were explained what we had to do. As If I cared.

I was looking calmly at the sky with its white, fluffy clouds when I felt something warm against my chest. It was a girl. And damn, she _was_ beautiful. My first reaction was to tell her something like 'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?', but I didn't want to sound like Hidan, so I remained silent until one of the boys that was with her yelled, "Stay back!" as if we were going to kill them. We would have normally killed them, but I wasn't in the mood to.

"Shut up, un. I really can't stand having everyone that sees us pick a fight!" I answered, moving my attention towards the other to.

"Maybe they pick fights because you're criminals..?" The annoying boy added.

"Maybe it's not your business. Leave the kids alone and let's keep moving," I heard Sasori say, before the miracle happened.

"We're not kids," the girl corrected, when I looked at her again. She had a very peaceful, angelic voice. I could see a bit of fear in her eyes which only made me think that she was even more beautiful like that.

'_A woman is a piece of art, and she's beautiful when frightened,' _I thought. Her eyes were blue, but a more intense color than mine. And with her black hair kept up and only a few long, curly strands let to fall freely in her face, she did look like an angel.

"It's clear that you're a bit too grown-up to be a kid,un," I said, looking at our chests that were still connected, when she suddenly pulled away from me and stepped back. "…Every work of art needs a name as good, so what's yours?"

"Not one you'll need to make use of," the boy with brown hair said quickly as he pulled the girl behind him and the other brat.

"Hmm… I see you're from Kirigakure. When are you headed?" Sasori asked.

'_Seriously? I see a fine piece of artwork in front of us and you see their headbands?' _

"None of your business," the boy who yelled at us in the first place said.

"But we- well, I get to know what I want, un!"

"Leave them be. Like I said, they're kids. Let's go," Sasori finished, taking off. I couldn't do anything but sigh and run after him, taking a final glance at the girl that looked like an angel.

* * *

_**I hope you like it, and I'll be updating pretty soon because I have a lot of ideas for this story. Thank you! ^^**_


	2. The Princess's Savior, A Criminal

**Yes, it took me a while to update but it won't happen again. endeavour, I also noticed that most of the stories take part in Konoha, I chose a different village so I wouldn't have to change the story and add another team just for my character and make her best friends with Naruto or something like that. And to answer your question, I watch Bleach. Not my favorite anime, but I like it. Thank you very much for reviewing with your opinion, I hope you'll like this chapter and the next ones too. ^^**

* * *

Several days have passed since the encounter of the two teams, and they both safely arrived to their destination. Unfortunately, one of them could not bring their mission to an end, more specifically, the ninja that Deidara and Sasori were supposed to interrogate was found dead in his own house. Amaya's team successfully delivered Mizukage's message to Gaara of the Sand but ended up caught in an ambush on their way back. They didn't get any time to rest after delivering the message, because they needed to send the Kazekage's answer back to their village immediately. Due to them being exhausted after such a long trip and the attackers having the advantage of numbers, the tree teenagers lost. The enemies, who they figured out to be robbers from a nearby village, stole the food and water they bought from Sunagakure, the Village Hidden by Sand. Meaning, Amaya, Aki and Minori were left unconscious on the ground, lying in their own blood. But they only remained like that for a few hours, seeing as two ninjas were approaching.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Damn, how was the leader going to yell at us for failing. Well, it technically wasn't our fault since it wasn't us that killed the man in the first place. And even if we tried to find someone else to tell us about the jutsu that our leaded was interested in, we couldn't. From what Master Sasori explained, the man was supposed to tell us about a forbidden jutsu that would swap light for darkness and thus make everyone live in a world of pain. Honestly, I always wondered why would he want us to live in pain. Pain wasn't art, unless referring to the scars that it leaves. We were walking back to the base, since I'd already used up most of my chakra, when we noticed three figures lying in a puddle of blood. Two were facing each other, and from what they seemed they were unconscious. They looked like two young boys to me, while the other was thinner and more delicate, it definitely was a girl. She looked helpless on her back, most parts of her body being covered in wounds and scars.

"Look, seems like someone mistook this place for a graveyard, un," I commented in my cool style. But then, I realized. "Wait… Aren't these the ninjas we met while we were headed to Kirigakure?"

"Indeed, they're the same brats," Master Sasori answered coldly.

I kneeled at the girl's side, brushing the strands of hair from her face. She was even more beautiful from that distance. Suddenly, I surprised even myself as I slipped one arm behind her legs and put the other one on her back and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Master Sasori. I wished I could tell him that not even myself knew what was I was doing.

"I'm taking her to the base, un. She's injured, we can't leave her like this."

"What are you talking about? It's none of our business, put her down and let's keep moving."

"I can't, un. Take those two to the nearest village while I head back with her. I guess she'll be yelling about them when she wakes up, so we can at least make sure they'll be safe, un." As I said that, I started walking to the hideout while holding the girl tightly at my chest. I could feel her heartbeat through our clothes, it was a feeling I've never felt before.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I mentally kicked Deidara in the face with a chair, which in reality would translate as: I sighed. There were times in which I honestly couldn't understand his way of thinking, and that was one of them. Even so, I obliged and carried the two young boys to Tanigakure, the Village Hidden by Valleys. All I did was leave their bodies near the main gate, where somebody would most likely find them. After that, I headed back to the Akatsuki hideout where I would successfully kick my partner's face with a chair.

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was in the evening when Deidara got back 'home' and as soon as he entered their base, he headed straight to his room, placing the girl in his arms carefully on his bed. He sighed and exited the room in order to look for Kakuzu. But before doing that, he made sure to check how much money he had. He knew that the old ninja would definitely ask for money if he wanted him to treat the injured girl.

"Kakuzu!" Deidara exclaimed as he entered his room. As expected, he was sitting on a chair, counting money and calculating how much went spent for ridiculous things like cleaning or buying Hidan new clothes after they ended up ripped and or completely covered in blood.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" The masked man answered in his usual, low voice.

"I'll add to that money you have if you come to my room and help me, un," Deidara explained, hoping that Kakuzu would listen. Fortunately, he got up and walked silently to the blonde's room, where he was surprised to find an injured girl on his bed. But he didn't bother asking him any questions, considering there was money at cost, money that he needed. Sitting at her side, the ninja started to take care of her wounds.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and a rather tall man with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and purple eyes came in.

"Deidara-chan, I told you to stop closing the door if you don't want me to think that you're-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he took notice of what his own partner was doing. "What the hell, Kakuzu! Who's that chick and why are _you_ touching her?!"

"I asked him to treat her injuries, un," Deidara explained.

"Well, who is she?" Hidan asked once again, taking a better look at her body.

"Just a girl me and Master Sasori met during our mission. I brought her here because I think she's a work of art, un. I couldn't leave her unconscious on the ground where anybody could find her and hurt here even more."

"I don't know about you, but I see two works of art here, Deidara-chan." Hidan rarely used honorifics when speaking, but he had the habit to call Deidara 'Deidara-chan' as a form of sarcasm.

"What do you mean?"

"Boobs, Deidara-chan, boobs," The silver-haired man exclaimed.

"Oh."

"Well, she'll be perfectly fine after she gets some rest. Now, my money," Kakuzu asked, getting up from Deidara's bed.

The blonde slid a hand in his pocket and took out all the money he had there. He was smart enough to hide his other savings in the room so Kakuzu wouldn't get suspicious.

"Is that all you've got?" The greedy man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, un," Deidara answered quickly, showing him his empty pockets.

Kakuzu took the money and left, walking straight back to his own room.

"So..." Hidan broke the silence, "What's her damn name?"

"I don't know, un. She never got the chance to tell me," Deidara explained.

"I see. Well then, let's wake her and find out!" Hidan yelled and rushed at the blonde's bed, picking the girl up by her clothes and starting to shake her. "Hey! Tell us your name, girl! Your name!"

"What are you doing!?" Deidara shouted and ran to take the man away from the hurt ninja. "She needs rest, not... You!"

"Oh, my Jashin, that was an insult, wasn't it! How dare you insult me, Deidara-chan, I'll rip that proud hair off your scalp and strangle you with it!"

"Shut up, un. And stop calling me that way, I'm a man!"

"Yeah, sure. And I'm a princess waiting for Jashin to find me a goddamn prince to marry and have thirty babies."

"Well, I won't argue about that..."

"What!"

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

_The first thing that anybody feels is darkness. We suffer, we want to cry, scream, do something but we can't get ourselves out of such a situation as life without getting hurt. Even though we can't help getting hurt, during our lives we can find people able to make the pain go away, even if just for a little while. That was the way I felt towards my two best friends, Aki and Minori. And since I felt that way, I swore to myself that I would always protect them at any costs, no matter what happens to myself. But when I can't keep that promise, even more darkness engulfs me and I slowly start to drift away… from light. _

_Even though I remembered passing out on the cold, bloody ground, I was feeling rather comfortable. I couldn't feel any of my friends near me but I did hear someone. It sounded like two persons were arguing right next to me. I knew that I fell unconscious feeling a lot of pain and aches, but suddenly all of that was gone. I felt something unsettling within me as I didn't know what happened to me or my friends. I tried to move, grab onto the world in which the persons next to me were arguing and wake up. All I could do was grab onto something and hopefully pull myself together like that._

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

I was arguing with Deidara-chan about how I wasn't a lost fairy princess when he stopped in the midst of explaining to me another argument to prove that I was. I followed his face as he looked down to his coat, when I frowned at the sight of his shitty smile, making him look like he just saw a pony with a pink bow on its tail jumping around on a grassy field. Then, my eyes followed his and I noticed that the sleeping chick reached out and grabbed his coat. I was disappointed, for some reason.

'_Why in the world would she grab him and not me!? I'm the sexiest man alive, I'm the... I'm the guardian of all babes and I...' I suddenly stopped my sentence and posed sexily in my head before facepalming myself the same way. 'Why am I thinking this way, goddammit!?'_

"She's waking up, un!" I heard Deidara-chan's voice as I snapped out of my sexy thoughts.

"Even in her sleep she obviously has bad tastes, I could say."

"Oh, shut up," he ended and took a seat next to her, right where Kakuzu was sitting when I showed up. Much to my utter disgust and disbelief, he _gently_ (_gently_ I say!) took hold of her hand while _gently_ caressing her cheek. "Hey... How do you feel? Are you alright?" I couldn't believe my eyes. He was a criminal. We were criminals, for Jashin's sake!

The girl somewhat parted her lips as if she was in a desperate need of air, but then it took her a few blinks to open her blue eyes. She was surprisingly even more beautiful with her eyes open. And I surprised myself by thinking that way. I normally would never call a chick beautiful, but sexy. Meaning she had a hot body, not beautiful like I would ever want her to have my damn babies.

"Y-You... Why are you here..? Where _is_ here?" She asked, snapping me out of my absolutely serious and important thoughts.

"I brought you here, un. You were lying in your own blood, and you were covered in wounds. You shouldn't push yourself too much."

"M-My..."

"Your friends, yes. My partner made sure they're safe, you don't need to worry."

"If you're good enough to speak, you should give us your damn name," I added.

"You never got the chance to tell me, un. I'm Deidara and the rude guy over there is Hidan. You don't have to talk to him though."

"Hey!"

"Amaya..."

"Amaya... I like it," Deidara-chan commented, making me sick.

"Why did you bring me here?" _Ugh, I hated curious women._

"I have my own reasons, un. I'll let you sleep in my bed and I'll go for the couch until you get better."

Something about that chick wasn't right. She looked tired and obviously confused and fed up so once she got some decent sleep she'd probably yell at all of us and try to look tough with one of those kunais that ninjas were so proud of. I sighed and decided to leave them be. Not that it was my problem. _'But it could be...'_ I added to myself as I left and went to my own, comfortable and slightly blood-covered room.

I heard Deidara leave his room as well, most likely to let the girl rest for a while. Then, Sasori showed up, shooting a glare out of nowhere. It wasn't aimed at me, but the barbie doll standing behind me. '_I hope he isn't going to tell the Leader about this and then we'd have to discuss and...'_ But then, I noticed that smartass Leader coming in. _'This is going to be a long night...'_


	3. Deidara's New Mission

**_Here's the next chapter! I wanted to add more things to it but I decided to leave them for the next ones. _**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was just getting late when the leader of the Akatsuki stood in the middle of the room in a chair, legs crossed and eyes locked on Deidara.

"I can explain, un," the blonde finally broke the silence.

"You better have a good explanation for this," he answered coldly, his eyes showing no emotion at all. His face was so scary that moment that a little child would start to cry just by looking at him, instead poor Deidara had the man's eyes locked upon him, but he wasn't intimidated.

"Well, you see, the man was already dead and-"

"I'm not talking about your mission, Deidara. I already received your partner's report over that one, I want you to explain what is a girl doing among us and why you had Kakuzu treat her." Obviously, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori were also in the room. The other members were still attending their missions, which only left the leader's partner, Konan. But she wasn't there because she considered the matter a childish one and none of their business either.

"Oh, about that... She is from the same village as the man from our mission and... And I thought she might know the information we needed as well, un!"

"What proof do you have that they are connected?"

"I saw a picture of her in his house. Master Sasori can confirm it, un." At that, the leader took a glance over his shoulder at the redhead, receiving a small nod from him.

"I see. Since you found and took her, it's your mission from now to lure her and find out if she knows anything. And if she does, you have to make her tell you. Understood?"

"Why can't I just torture her a bit and make her spit everything out?" Hidan suggested, grinning at his own idea and making his own partner roll his eyes.

"No, that won't do. She might not want to talk if we ask her directly. Besides, you're too violent and short-tempered. You could kill her if she said something to you," Pain explained, much to Hidan's displeasure. "It is Deidara's mission to make her trust us, or rather, trust him. If she falls for it she'll tell him anything we want to know."

"As if! Deidara-chan's more of a girl than-" Hidan paused, taking a better look at Deidara, "Anyway, there's no way he could do it! If someone's gotta seduce a girl then that's me! I'm the sexiest of us and I have better skills!" He yelled, managing to make even Sasori crack a smile.

"Will you shut up already, un! He said I was going to do it so I'm going to do it! Even if I don't really want to fool her..." He added the last sentence to himself, his eyes locking onto the floor beneath them.

And with that, the leader allowed them to return to their rooms and get some sleep. Despite Pain telling Deidara to finish this as soon as possible, he wanted to do it his own way and not rush things. There was a little couch in his room which he wanted to sleep on, so after taking a final look at the sleeping beauty, he took his cloak and shirt off, leaving him in only his pants, and covered himself with a blanket before going to sleep.

* * *

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

_Once again, I was feeling the same comfort I felt before waking up, but this time I couldn't hear anything. I remembered seeing two guys... They were arguing before I woke up. The blond one was the one our team met before, but the other one with red hair wasn't in that room. Instead, I remember seeing a gray-haired one. I thought they've taken me to their base, which was probably the case. I needed to wake up and find out what was going on._

I finally managed to blink my eyes open and get up, standing in place a few seconds in order to get a good view of the room I was in. A desk and a chair, a closet, a couch with a blanket and the bed I got up from. The couch looked like somebody had slept there during the night but I wasn't sure. Slowly reaching out with my hand to look for my pants, I realized that they took my weapons away.

Suddenly, before I could think of anything else, the door opened and someone came in. It was the same man with blond hair and he was carrying a plate with food. He didn't seem to happy to me.

"What are you doing, un! I'm glad you can stand but you're still too hurt!" He exclaimed. I didn't realize before but I was bandaged. I touched one of my arms and it hurt. I felt like a thousand needles were inserted in that spot and as I tried to take a step my knees felt weak and betrayed me.

Before anything happened, I heard the man put the plate quickly on the desk and a second later, he rushed at my side and caught my back and legs before I fell to the floor. Blinking several times in confusion, I looked at him, catching his eyes. He was also looking at me. '_Did I... Make him worry?'_

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I woke up earlier than usual that morning so I could eat something and make Amaya breakfast too. I got up from the couch and touched my neck, feeling like I broke it. Sleeping on the couch wasn't so comfortable after all, but it didn't matter, as long as she could sleep on my bed. I glanced in her direction, smiling at the sight. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, I didn't want to disturb her. I took my shirt and cloak and walked out, surprising even myself at how quiet I could be sometimes.

Once in the kitchen, I decided that I would be alright with just eating a sandwich. I prepared one for Amaya too, while adding some fruits on the plate and a glass of water. Kakuzu was so cheap, he never agreed to buy us juice because 'We are adult criminals, not kids, and water is way cheaper'. Taking the plate and mentally cursing that old bastard, I left the kitchen and returned to my room, only to find Amaya awake, froze in her place. I was happy in a way, because she could stand by herself, but then again, I was also afraid that she would start to yell at me or even worse, do something stupid and hurt herself.

"What are you doing, un! I'm glad you can stand but you're still too hurt!" I told her, hoping that she would understand. She suddenly touched her arm and I could tell from her look that it was painful. She then tried to take a step but it was unsuccessful and I thought she would collapse right then and there. Quickly placing the plate on my desk, I rushed to help her and managed to pick her up before she fell. I was looking in her eyes the whole time, when she caught mine. I didn't know what that look wanted to tell me, but I was worried for her and I didn't even know why.

"I told you, un. You're still not ready to walk on your own," I added, carefully placing her on my bed. "And," I continued while covering her with the blanket, "you should get better in a few days if you're a nice girl and stay here. I brought you breakfast, un."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Why would you bring me breakfast? Why would you help me in the first place? I'm a prisoner here, not your best friend." Her words stung and hurt me way more than I'd ever like to admit.

I simply sighed and placed the plate in her lap, "Just eat... Please." She blinked at me, but thankfully, she took the sandwich and started eating, making me smile. Surprisingly, she was very beautiful even though she just woke up. I loved long hair on girls, and even though hers was definitely long, she seemed to want to keep it tied like that.

"Did you make it?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, un. Don't you like it?"

"No, it's great. Thank you." I smiled and nodded my head, relieved that she liked what I made for her. I couldn't help but notice how her wrists were trembling while she was eating, supposing they hurt. As she finished eating the sandwich, I took the chair from the desk and placed it at the side of the bed. Taking the plate from her, I sat down and took the bowl I filled with grapes and held one in front of her face.

"Are you kidding me?" She stared right at me. I thought she was about to laugh.

"No, un. I'm trying to help you, eat up. Say 'ahh'." I caught her smiling before she opened her mouth and trapped the grape between her lips, biting my finger. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," she chuckled after swallowing.

"You did that on purpose, un!"

"What proof do you have?"

"My pure talent of understanding people, un," I told her proudly.

"Oh? And what could you possibly understand about me?"

"That you're concerned about your friends and trying to be a good girl so we won't have all our eyes on you, right? It'd be easier for you to escape."

"So you agree with me on the fact that I'm a prisoner here. And I take you're the one supposed to make sure I don't get out." Then, I realized what a stupid thing I said.

"Look," I sighed, "I'm not like them. I've been brought here a few years ago against my will, and I know how you feel. All of them are cruel and violent, and they wouldn't think twice before torturing you. But I wouldn't, that I assure you." She looked down, sighing. "Now, eat these. They're good for your health, un."

"Good for my health? What are you now, my father?"

"I'm nineteen, un. Do the math."

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen? That's good, because it just wouldn't be right for a father to think that his daughter is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, un."

"...Y-You think I'm beautiful?"

"Not beautiful. The most beautiful," I reassured her before she looked away. I could see that she was blushing, which kind of surprised me. I never thought I could make a girl blush. They usually blushed around those tough bad guys like Hidan, Kakuzu, or even Kisame. Hidan was the type that would smirk and invite, excuse me, toss a girl to his bed and whisper whatever his plan with her would be, making her blush and desire him more than anything. That meant intimidating her. As for me, no girl in her right mind would look at me and not at Hidan or someone else. It was like all the girls would be practically looking through me. And even though I liked to be cool, at that time I really thought I was finally talking to a girl a little cooler than me.

She didn't say anything after that, so I broke the silence by coughing. "Again, if you need something just call for me, un," I said as I got up and took the plate in order to leave. "Or just tell someone to go and get me… Just not the one with gray hair. Whatever you do, don't ask him." I felt like warning her about Hidan before finally leaving.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I honestly felt my cheeks burn when Deidara told me I was beautiful. It was the first time anyone would call me that, and I didn't know what to do. I just hoped he didn't notice I was blushing. Then, after a few minutes of awkward silence, he coughed.

"Again, if you need something just call for me, un," he said. "Or just tell someone to go and get me... Just not the one with gray hair. Whatever you do, don't ask him." I wondered why. I thought he was probably talking about the so-called Hidan that was arguing with him when I first woke up. Who cared. And with that, I was finally relieved he left the room.

'_What is wrong with me!? A cold-blooded criminal says I'm beautiful and I blush? Out of all things I could have done, I... I told him my age, too. I shouldn't even speak to him. But he's just so cute... I mean he isn't! I think he slept on the couch… Then this should be his bed. Why would he let me sleep in his bed?'_

I couldn't find the answer to that question seeing as someone knocked at the door. I didn't say anything, I mean, it wasn't my room. The person, who turned out to be a girl that looked few years older than me, came in with some clothes in her hands. "I'm Konan. I brought you another set of clothes if you don't like those I already dressed you in." Then I looked at myself. I didn't even realize the clothes I was wearing weren't even mine.

"Uh... Thank you... I guess." She simply nodded and placed the other clothes on the chair Deidara was sitting on just a few moments ago.

"Can you move?"

"I tried, but I kind of failed at walking..."

"I see. We should have Sasori fix that for you," she answered. _'Fix? How can my walking be fixed?'_

"Sasori?"

"I believe you have already met him, he's Deidara's partner."

"Oh. Yes, I think I have."

"Perfect. I'll go and get him," she said as she left. I sat there, wondering what was going on. I remembered seeing another person with Deidara when we first met, but he was really quiet. And he didn't even look like a person to me. But again, my thoughts were interrupted as Sasori showed up.

"Konan told me you had problems walking."

"Well, yeah…"

"Stand up." His voice was really emotionless and quite scary, but I did as I was told. Though my knees failed again and I needed to hold onto the wall next to me so I wouldn't fall. He walked to me and touched one of my knees.

"Hmm..." Then he touched the other one. "Hmmm..." It was getting annoying. Only doctors would touch you all over the place and say nothing but 'hmm'. "I'll put something around your knees that'll keep them stable and not let you fall. You won't be able to run or kneel though." I nodded my head. In a matter of minutes, he attached something to each of my knees. It was like a stick that didn't let me fall, or like he said, kneel. "You should be able to walk on your own in a few days. And when you will, I'll remove these."

"Alright. Thank you," was all I could say. _'Again, why are all these people helping me? I must find out, but... If Deidara told me not to talk to Hidan then maybe... Maybe because he would tell me whatever they don't want me to know?' _"Uh, shouldn't I try them out a little? Maybe try to walk around?"

"I suppose that would be a good idea."

"Your partner told me to ask someone if I needed something... Could I possibly find... Hidan?"

"Hidan? If you're sure that's who you want to see I can take you to his room."

"Yes, I'm sure," I said, wondering if that was the right thing to do. Sasori started leading the way in what seemed like a hall with many doors while I was slowly following behind him. Those things he put on my knees were actually working, but before I could compliment his work, I found myself in another room, and Sasori had already closed the door behind me. The gray-haired man was lying in his bed, his arms behind his head like he was some sort of a king, one of his legs raised with his knee facing me.

"I was expecting you...," was all he said before I immediately started regretting my decision.


	4. An Innocent Butterfly

_**Here's the next chapter! I've been writing it ever since I posted the last one because I was excited about this one. xD**_

__Of Anime and Manga_**: Thank you for your review! I thankfully noticed that I forgot to add**_** '****Master_' in the first chapter too, you have a good eye. I hope you keep reading this story and hopefully like it! ^^_**

**_Enjoy!~_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Amaya took her time to gulp seeing how the man was smirking at her, he raised his index finger, gesturing for her to walk to him.

"U-Uh... I wanted t-to ask you something..."

"It's alright, just come over here and you can ask me anything you want," Hidan answered.

Slowly, she walked to his bed and stood there, not even managing to say another word before her waist was suddenly grabbed and she felt herself tossed around on the bed right next to the man. She yelped as pain shot through her, the force Hidan grabbed her with being way stronger than the bars that were holding her knees in place.

"Hm? What're these?"

"S-Sasori attached them so I could walk..."

"Does it hurt when this happens?" He asked, confusing her a bit until he took hold of one of her legs and bent it backwards. He was fast enough to cover her mouth, muffling the scream that escaped her lips as he did so. "I see. Well, that doesn't concern me, as long as you shut that little mouth of yours. So you wanted to ask me something?" Amaya shook her head 'no', her mouth still covered by his hand. Suddenly, it forced a pressure upon her face, forcing her to rest her head on his bed. "Aren't you the lucky one... Being in the same bed with a hottie like me..." He whispered as he moved his hand to her thigh, rubbing it gently. "You like it rough, don't cha? Don't worry… I'll make sure to take you to the heavens while you scream my name..." He was getting closer and closer to her with every sentence, leaning down as close as possible to her, his hands traveling on her knees and up her thighs. "You shouldn't keep your hair up like that, ya know. Actually, I think I'm going to let it fall gracefully on your back so I could use your body more easily. Would you like that, Amaya?" He made sure to sensually but fiercely whisper her name in her ear, making her shudder. "Don't you think it'd be more fun if I pulled your hair while making you mine? And after I'm done with you, I could just sacrifice you to my Lord Jashin... Oh, how I'd like to share my pain with you... Savor the utmost of suffering together with me, won't ya?"

The girl already started crying, her tears falling rapidly and disappearing under Hidan's palm. Her whole body was trembling with fear, and she struggled to keep her legs together as much as possible. But before Hidan could complain about her reaction, they heard a loud yell outside the room.

"AMAYA!"

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I gulped as I caught Hidan's smirk aimed at me, immediately starting to regret the decision of going there. I saw him raising his finger, motioning for me to go to his bed.

"U-Uh... I wanted t-to ask you something..." I said, trying to keep myself calm. I was surprised when I heard myself unable to speak out my words properly.

"It's alright, just come over here and you can ask me anything you want," he said.

I decided to oblige and slowly walked towards his bed. But before I could even try to say another word, he caught my waist and threw me on the bed right next to him. I almost screamed as I felt pain in my legs, more specifically my knees, which I wasn't supposed to bend too much.

"Hm? What're these?"

"S-Sasori attached them so I could walk…"

"Does it hurt when this happens?" I didn't know what he meant before he grabbed one of my legs and bent it backwards. That time I couldn't refrain from screaming but he quickly covered my mouth so only he could hear me. I could tell from the look on his face that he was enjoying it. "I see. Well, that doesn't concern me, as long as you shut that little mouth of yours. So you wanted to ask me something?" I shook my head, not even wanting to talk to him anymore. All I wanted was to get out of there, he was too much for me to take. But my hopes faded as he pressed my head against the bed with his hand, leaning his body over mine. "Aren't you the lucky one... Being in the same bed with a hottie like me..." I felt disgusted and afraid at the same time as he started rubbing my thigh. "You like it rough, don't cha? Don't worry… I'll make sure to take you to the heavens while you scream my name... You shouldn't keep your hair up like that, ya know. Actually, I think I'm going to let it fall gracefully on your back so I could use your body more easily. Would you like that, Amaya?" I already started shaking when he whispered my name. "Don't you think it'd be more fun if I pulled your hair while making you mine? And after I'm done with you, I could just sacrifice you to my Lord Jashin... Oh, how I'd like to share my pain with you... Savor the utmost of suffering together with me, won't ya?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I desperately closed my legs seeing as he was getting closer to me with every word he was saying. He looked like he was trying to seduce me, scanning every single part of my body with his purple eyes. But the fear overwhelmed me as I started crying, praying for something to happen and get me out of there. Yet nobody could hear me crying, and nobody could hear my thoughts and prayers either. Or so I thought until I heard someone shout my name.

"AMAYA!" It was the first time I ever felt happy after being brought here. Though instead of moving away from me, Hidan leaned his face on my neck, breathing warm air directly on my skin. Before I could protest, the door opened and an angry Deidara rushed inside.

"What the hell are you doing, Hidan! Get off of her right now, before I send you flying to the nearest mountain!"

"Uh, excuse me! This is _my_ room, Deidara-chan. Meaning it is _my_ personal space and I want to be alone with this babe right now." As he talked, Hidan took his hand form my mouth but he didn't remove his body from my own.

"Help... Please..." Was all I could say in order to get Deidara's attention. He caught my eyes and he suddenly froze. I didn't know if it was because of what I did or if he was thinking something else, but I desperately needed his help. Thankfully, my prayers were heard seeing as he approached us with a furious look on his face and roughly pushed Hidan off of his own bed before gently picking me up in his arms, back to safety. I didn't know exactly why but my mind seemed to think that anywhere else but in his arms was out of my comfort zone. Hidan was definitely upset and yelled something back at us but I couldn't make the words out, nor did I want to. Deidara already carried me out of the room and brought me to his own, closing the door behind him and carefully placing me on his bed. Then, I surprised even myself with my next action.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

After walking out of my room and taking the empty plate back to the kitchen, I remembered that I needed to talk Kakuzu into buying me more clay. I wasn't really out of it, but I had to make sure I never would. I surprisingly managed to convince him to buy me some next time he went shopping, and headed to my room when I bumped into Konan.

"Oops. I didn't see you, un."

"It's alright. I had your partner help that girl walk with some idea he claimed to have. I think they should be done by now."

"That sounds great, un. I'll go check on her. Do I and Master Sasori have any missions to go to?"

"Not yet. Pain said that you have a new mission right here, while Sasori cannot go without you. Your team won't receive new tasks until you finish your current one."

"Oh... I see. I'll go now, un." And as we parted, I saw Master Sasori enter his room. I placed a foot inside so he wouldn't close it before I got in. "I've heard you can help Amaya walk, is that right?"

"I already did. She can walk by herself now, and she will be able to do it without any help soon enough."

"Great, un. You left her in my room?"

"No, she asked me to lead her to Hidan's room."

"Hidan's... What!? And you didn't, right?"

"She said she wanted to see him, of course I did."

I didn't even care what he had to say anymore as I rushed out of the room, heading towards Hidan's. "AMAYA!" I called out before approaching the door, hoping that she would be alright. My artist mind wasn't helping at all, picturing Amaya and Hidan in so many situations I almost slapped myself in order to stop from thinking.

As I walked in, I felt like I wanted to kill an entire village when I found Hidan on top of Amaya, with him covering her mouth so she couldn't call out for help, and his other hand traveling between her thighs.

"What the hell are you doing, Hidan! Get off of her right now, before I send you flying to the nearest mountain!" I couldn't say anything else. I wasn't him to swear that much but I really felt like I wanted to make his head explode in billions of pieces.

"Uh, excuse me! This is _my_ room, Deidara-chan. Meaning it is _my_ personal space and I want to be alone with this babe right now." I was so pissed off at him I thought I could just use my idea and kill him. Kakuzu wouldn't be able to restore him from so many pieces after all, right?

"Help... Please..." As I heard Amaya's helpless voice, I gulped and looked her in the eyes. She was looking at me, her cheeks flushed and wet from crying. Her whole body was trembling beneath Hidan, her moves screaming for me to help her. It stung, I felt my heart explode within me at the sight. It was the first time seeing her in that kind of situation, seeing her cry. And I sure like hell didn't want to see it again. I was angry, I was hurt, I wanted to know why she didn't listen to me, but first of all, I wanted to help her. I rushed to the bed and pushed Hidan away, carefully picking Amaya up and holding her at my chest before leaving the room with no more unnecessary words. I didn't care what that idiot had to say, he should be considering himself lucky enough I didn't kill him for doing that to her. Her heart was pounding so rapidly I could feel it through our clothes. Her entire being was afraid.

I quickly carried her to my room, closing the door to avoid any possible interruptions and placed her trembling body on my bed. I was about to move away when she clung to me out of nowhere. She practically caught my cloak from both sides of my waist and moved herself closer to me, even though I was standing up and she was on the bed. I was petrified at her action. But, wanting to sooth her more than to wonder what just happened, I carefully pushed her away, only to see her bandaged arms trying to cling back to me. I sat at the edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her to my chest. Her heart hadn't yet ceased with the crazy pounding, nor had her tears stopped to fall. I could have yelled at her for being naïve, but that would have made me an even worse person. I held her tightly at my chest, resting my chin above her head, trying to make her understand that I wasn't going to leave her alone.

"I-I'm sorry..." She managed to say between sobs.

"Never be sorry," I whispered back, starting to gently caress her back as I reached out to brush her tears away with my free hand. It hurt seeing her like that. And it hurt thinking about what could have happened if I didn't come to help her. I was never going to forget that look on her face when she called for help. She wasn't like the rest of the girls. I felt her grip on me loosen up and she soon stopped crying too. I was relieved that I at least managed to calm her down. "Would you want me to bring you something? Like a glass of water, un."

"No, thank you. And thank you for getting me out of there too."

"I'm glad I managed to, un. Like I said, he's dangerous and too full of himself. Never go near him again unless you're with someone."

"...Why are you telling me this? I mean, why are you helping me?"

"There we go again, un. Look, don't ask me such questions. I just want to help you, for no specific reason." She chuckled at my words. "What's so funny?"

"I like the way you speak," she answered, turning away from me. I was caught off guard by that.

"You do?" At that, she simply nodded. "I have to go shopping to the nearest village with Hidan's partner. But don't worry, I'll have Master Sasori watch over you so that nothing happens." She became visibly nervous when I told her that. I didn't like it but I couldn't help it either. Still, she slowly moved away so I could get up and leave. I sighed, giving her a reassuring smile before I took my money and went to meet up with Kakuzu, but not before making sure that my own partner would watch over my room while I was gone.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I watched Deidara leave me alone and helpless in the room. I didn't even know what might happen or why I felt helpless watching him leave. All I knew was that I was stupid to think that Hidan would have told me anything I wanted to know. Maybe Deidara would have told me instead, and yet I had to act like that and walk right into danger itself. I owed him a lot for saving me, seeing as he didn't have to. Only the thought of what could have happened in Hidan's room made me quiver. I was never touched by a male like that, and I didn't want to start then. I didn't even know why would he want to touch me or why I was there in the first place.

I couldn't even find the answers to those questions as my mind would always drift to other thoughts and so I slowly fell asleep. Only a short sound managed to scare me and wake me up after some time. To my surprise, the room was dark when I opened my eyes and to my relief, it was Deidara. I thought it would be Hidan, which frightened me way more than it should have.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Maybe."

"I didn't intend to, un. Feeling better?"

"Slightly. What did you buy?"

"Clay, un. I make sculptures. Well, and other things with them too," he answered. I thought that was nice, he was probably an artist with a great hobby.

"Sculptures? Can you show me?"

"Sure, un. What would you like it to be?"

I thought for a few moments, wondering what I actually liked. I liked birds in general, pretty much everything that had wings. "What about… A butterfly?" But before I could add anything else, he made one in a blink of an eye and handed it to me. "I couldn't even count up to three before it was done!"

"I'm a great artist, un. Do you like it?"

Even though I felt like he forgot to explain how he managed to make it that fast, I decided to shrug it off. It was very beautiful either way. "Yes, it's wonderful."

"Hmm... Give me a second, un." With that, he took it from me and placed it on the desk. He opened the drawer and took a piece of string, then attached it to the little butterfly sculpture. He looked like he wanted to seat next to me, so I moved aside. Like I thought, he took a seat and put the newly-made necklace around my neck. "Here, un."

"Thank you..." I said as I touched the sweet butterfly. "I love it."

"I'm glad, un. Though, my sculptures aren't eternal."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I use my chakra to make them." That answered my thought on how he managed to finish it in no time.

"I see..."

"Most of the things I model are meant to be used in battle as explosives, but this one isn't. However, it's bound to disappear when I die."

"So... I get to know when you die?"

"Exactly, un."

"That's... Sad..." I said hesitantly, playing with the necklace. "I don't think I'd want to know it... I guess."

"You should go to sleep now, it's getting late."

"I thought we both agreed on the fact that you're not my father." I felt like asking him why would I have to sleep there, but I decided that wasn't a good time.

"Relatives or not, you still should. And I think I will too, I'm actually tired, un. Do you want something to eat first?"

"No, thank you. Did you sleep on that couch? And I never asked you, but is this your room?"

"Yes, it is. And yes, I did sleep on the couch, un. But you don't have to worry about me."

"Well, why would you worry about me?"

"For no reason, alright? Now go to sleep, un," he finished, getting up.

"Wait!" I caught his attention by grabbing his cloak.

"Hm?"

"I-I feel bad for... Sleeping in your bed. I can stay on the couch. It's your room, after all." I didn't know why I had to say that, but I just did. I could see him hesitating to answer, but after a short while, he did.

"Like I said, don't worry about me, un. You can't recover on the couch, so I'll have it."

"It looks uncomfortable... Or y-you could just... Get in the bed too... There's enough room for the both of us." I honestly felt like slapping myself for insisting on that, I didn't even know why I had to care about him. I sometimes really hated that I was too kind with everyone but myself. Truth was, even though he was a criminal, he was really nice to me. And I couldn't help but want to be nice to him too. "Besides... I'm kind of... Afraid of darkness. I'd feel better if you stayed here." That wasn't a lie. And with the incident in the morning, I was too scared to go to sleep anyway.

"...Are you sure about that?" I couldn't read his face. Either it was too dark for me to do it or he was hiding it too well. I just nodded and moved to one side of the bed, leaving him more space than there was on the couch.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I was happy that Amaya liked the butterfly necklace I made, so after telling her to go to sleep the second time that evening, I got up, ready to return to my own uncomfortable place. Then, she grabbed my cloak.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I-I feel bad for... Sleeping in your bed. I can stay on the couch. It's your room, after all." That sounded nice when I heard it but I couldn't possibly let her sleep there. She was a wounded delicate girl, after all.

"Like I said, don't worry about me, un. You can't recover on the couch, so I'll have it."

"It looks uncomfortable... Or y-you could just... Get in the bed too... There's enough room for the both of us." I couldn't believe what she said. I almost shook my head and asked her to repeat herself, but then I realized that she actually suggested I sleep on the bed, even after what happened that morning with Hidan. "Besides... I'm kind of... Afraid of darkness. I'd feel better if you stayed here," she completed. That last part made me smile, but I doubted she noticed. I thought it was cute that she was afraid of the dark. After contemplating on whether to accept or not, I decided to accept if she was really sure of it. It wasn't like I would try to do anything to her.

"...Are you sure about that?" At that, she nodded and moved to the other side, leaving me way more than half of the bed. I mentally sighed as I got ready to go to bed. I decided to go to sleep wearing my pants _and_ my shirt so she wouldn't feel embarrassed.

After almost half an hour, we were both getting sleepy. We stopped talking after I got in too, facing the ceiling. She was facing me, wearing one of Konan's night outfits consisting of black shorts and a sleeveless dark blue shirt. The thing that surprised me most was that she unclipped her hair. As I predicted, it really _was_ long and beautiful, some of it even covering her face as she was peacefully falling asleep.

Deciding that she wasn't awake anymore, I dared to reach out with my hand and move the hair out of her face. I almost froze in place as her body reacted and moved itself towards me. I could only watch as she innocently rested her head on my chest, her slow breathing indicating that she was still asleep. I absolutely loved feeling her that close to me, being able to feel her heartbeat, as well as her body's heat. Smiling at the sight, I wrapped an arm around her and rested my head on top of hers, the little butterfly falling between us as I fell asleep.


	5. Love And Hate

**_I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! But to forget about the waiting, let's proceed with the next chapter._**

* * *

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I was feeling strangely comfortable, like someone was holding onto me tightly in a pleasant way. I could see the sun was shining brightly outside even with my eyes closed. Guessing it was already late in the morning and time to wake up, I decided to blink my eyes open, only to feel my cheeks burn as I realized that Deidara was holding me. I quickly pulled myself away to the point of falling out of bed.

"Ow!" I cried out as my head hit the floor. Since I couldn't fall like a silent spy would, I woke Deidara up.

"What's wrong, un?" He asked as he got into a sitting position and looked over at me. "And why are you blushing?" I wondered for a moment if he was aware of what he was doing while sleeping.

'_Was he even asleep?' _There was a cute smile planted on his face, as if he was amused. "It's nothing... What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you blush," he commented as he reached out to pick me up and bring me back into his arms. His words quite shocked me. I was never told something like that before, I didn't understand why he was talking to me that way. Not that being in his arms wasn't strange enough.

"Thank you... Deidara." I didn't even have time to raise my head properly and smile because I felt his chest connect with mine and something soft touch my lips. It took me a short while to realize that his lips were brushing on mine. He kissed me so softly I thought I would melt right there. His hand was resting on my cheek, gently caressing it. I couldn't tell why myself but as we were kissing I felt his lips moving a little upwards. After what seemed like a minute, I felt his face moving away, catching my lower lip between his own. I supposed that act was pretty... intimate. I was shocked and my face must have turned as red as a tomato because my whole body was burning.

"You're welcome..." He whispered as he moved away, his gaze never leaving me. "You're so red, un..." He finally spoke again after a while. I blinked my eyes in realization and turned my head away. "It's not like it was your first kiss... Right?"

I hesitated for two minutes or so, then shyly parted my lips again in an attempt to respond. "A-Actually..." I couldn't tell If he was still looking at me or not, but I knew that he was doing something. I realized only when I noticed his hands tie something around my neck. It was the butterfly he'd made last night, I didn't know when it fell.

"I'm surprised to hear that, but..."

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. The sun was just showing as I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. It was pure art. _Love_ was pure art. Amaya was still asleep in my arms. Not wanting to lose the sensation or wake her up, I closed my eyes again and remained still, thinking about how lucky I was to have an angel in my arms. I didn't even realize when time passed or when I fell back asleep but I woke up again to the loss of warmth. But before I knew, I heard her cry out as if she got hit.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong, un?" I looked at her concerned to see if she was hurt but my frown turned quickly into a smile as I noticed that she was blushing.

"It's nothing... What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you blush," I answered, picking her up from the floor and placing her back into my arms safely. She was just so sweet and beautiful… so innocent. She was perfect, the true definition of perfection, like in art. When you see a girl with such beautiful blue eyes and long dark hair trying to cover her blushing face… You can only think of an angel that brings nothing but happiness.

"Thank you... Deidara." That did it. Her saying my name did it, because the next second I brought her chest to mine, held her chin up with two fingers and pressed my lips onto hers. As I kissed her, I felt her relaxing as if that was what she's been yearning for. '_I wish...'_ With one hand I caressed her cheek as I started smiling in the kiss. I couldn't help it, I felt like I've waited too much. Realizing that it was enough, at least for her, considering the fact that Hidan scared her with his idiocy no more than twenty-four hours before, I slowly moved my face away from hers. But I didn't want our lips to part, I didn't want for the kiss to end... ever. I mentally smiled as I trapped her lower lip between mine, loving the sensation.

"You're welcome..." I whispered, finally letting our lips lose each other's warmth. "You're so red, un," I broke the silence after a while, right when she turned her face away from me. "It's not like it was your first kiss… Right?"

"A-Actually..." I mentally slapped myself with a chair. I felt so selfish and disappointed for stealing her first kiss just because I liked her.

'_She would never think about me that way... I'm just a criminal, she thinks I'm her enemy even though I'd never do anything to hurt her. All I need is…...A miracle.'_ While convincing myself to keep calm, my eyes caught the little present I made for her. Guessing it had fallen while she was sleeping, I picked it up and fixed it in its righteous place, at Amaya's neck. "I'm surprised to hear that, but..."

"Please... No buts. Just leave me alone for now. Please."

"But Amaya, I just... Let me ask you something-"

"Please!"

"...As you wish." I couldn't do anything else. I was hurt to know that I screwed everything up, but I had to do as she wished, so I got up, picked my robe and left.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

'_Why? Why..?' _I was looking down as Deidara left, not really concentrating on a certain spot. _'Why is this happening to me? I can't understand why my heart is doing this... Rejecting his... Love? Does he love me? Or is he just another desperate guy like Hidan and the ones from my village? Something...' _I interrupted my thoughts to look at the little butterfly hanging at my neck, _'Something's telling me that he's not like that… He helped me. I feel safe whenever he's there to help me. And yet...'_ Being young and not understanding what I was going through, and realizing that thinking about that would worsen my condition, I bit a part of the blanket, remaining silent as tears began to blur my eyes. I felt helpless... Desperate for a sign.

**Pain's P.O.V.**

I was calmly waiting for Konan to return with Deidara after I asked her to bring him to me. Sitting peacefully in my room that looked half like a dormitory, half an office, I was wondering if I had taken the right decision to entrust a mission like that onto him.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Pain's P.O.V._**

_After I told Itachi and the other two that completed the orders I gave them to leave me alone, Konan brought the young bomber I heard so much about. He was young and yet inexperienced but our organization was going to change that about him. _

"_Give me your name and origins," I told him._

"_I'm Deidara from the Village Hidden by Rocks, un." I knew that much. It wasn't like I asked him to find those things out, I wanted to analyze him. Sometimes you can tell who someone is by their way of speaking, or rather, their way of acting while speaking. To me, he looked like a man with too much pride. And yet, I noticed something different in his eyes. Especially to a young child, pride was very important, easy to crash by leaving wounds. He wasn't wounded physically, and considering Sasori and Kisame's way of fighting, he probably had to deal with Itachi's Genjutsu. His eyes told me that he was wounded inside. Not only did he hate the fact that he was there, but he was humiliated. When people overestimate themselves, they tend to remain speechless or get angry after losing. And that boy was speechless. But I didn't care, what I needed was his fighting style in my organization._

"_Good. You will be partnered with Sasori, he will show you your room and give you the clothes and ring we have for you. From now on, you will address me as 'Leader' and act according to my orders only. Understood?"_

"..._Yes. I didn't want to be here." I understood that we were going to have a hard time dealing with him at first._

"_Let me tell you how things work around here. I give you orders and you do as I say. Even if you didn't want to be here, now you are and you do whatever I want you to do. Now shut up, stop acting like a spoiled child, get your robe and follow your partner. He will help you understand once and for all how I like things to be done." I looked him in the eyes and he didn't complain anymore. He hated being there. And more importantly, he hated himself for letting that happen._

_End of flashback_

* * *

As I remembered how hard was for Deidara to accommodate and get to respect what he was doing, I wondered if he didn't see himself inside that girl, seeing as she was there against her will. She wasn't in the physical condition to fight us, but if she did try anything funny I would have someone deal with her accordingly.

"Did you want to talk to me?" I pushed my thoughts aside as Deidara interrupted them.

"Yes, I did and I still do. Did you ask that girl whether she knows something about _him_ or not?"

"Actually... I didn't. At least not yet, un."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to scare her off, un. I don't think it would be right to ask her so soon. What if she doesn't want to talk about it?"

"...Listen. I gave you a mission and I want you to bring it to a successful end. I don't care if she refuses to answer, I want you to make her tell you."

"So you basically want me to force information out of her?"

"Exactly."

"I can't do that, un. I don't want to force her."

I looked at him carefully as he said that. He had the same sadness in his eyes. The same wound he felt a few years ago when he was brought to Akatsuki. I didn't suspect the exact reason but I decided it was useless to let him carry that mission. He wouldn't do it.

"Very well then, I will have you do something else."

"Something else?"

"Yes, take that scroll from the desk over there, give it to Sasori and prepare to leave for another mission."

"But I can't leave, what if-"

"_I said_, take that scroll, take Sasori with you and _leave_." At that, he didn't complain anymore. He took the scroll and slammed the door shut with no more words. I couldn't wait anymore. If things were to go Deidara's way, we would never learn about that jutsu and the world would never learn true _pain._ Interrupting my thoughts yet again, Konan entered the room.

"Do you need something else?"

"Actually... Yes. Bring Hidan to me."

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

I had just finished praying to Lord Jashin when I heard someone knock at my door. '_How dare they knock!? At my door!"_

"Hidan, get out. Your Leader wants to see you," I heard Konan say before the sound of light footsteps faded away.

"What the hell!" I yelled while putting my annoying robe on. "Can't someone sit peacefully and pray to Jashin without anyone knocking at the door!?"

"Hurry up!" Konan yelled from wherever the hell she was, only managing to anger me even more.

"Good damn morning, Leader!" I shouted gracefully as I kicked his door open, showing a perfectly adorable sadistic smile. Well, at least I considered it to be adorable on my sexy face.

"Refrain yourself," he answered with his usual coldness. It was so cold that I was freezing. "You will switch missions with Deidara. He already took the scroll you and your partner were supposed to take."

"So I'm free for today!? Finally, I don't have to deal with that zombie-money-maniac-whatever in another boring mission!"

"Don't get this wrong, you will carry on with his mission instead." I stopped in the middle of my celebrating pose when he said that.

"The hell? What was his mission and why do I have to do it instead?"

"Because he won't do it, I'm sure of that. Besides, I think you'd do a better job."

"Tsk, I know that much. So what do I have to do to satisfy your annoying ass again?"

"Interrogate that girl he brought from his last mission. But do not kill her."

"Interrogate... Wait, you mean Amaya!? I get to interrogate that little-"

"Enough. Yes, that is your mission. Ask her about a man named Hewa Aku. If she knows him you will certainly find out the rest... Can I trust you for that?"

"Hell yeah, leave it to me! I finally get a mission to my liking! And perhaps I'll take my revenge for the other day as well..." I said the last part to myself, looking forward to the fun I was going to have with Amaya.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I was done fixing my usual hairstyle when I heard a powerful slam at the door. I turned around to see none other than Hidan entering, a pleased smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, well, looks like this doll's all ready to go!"

"W-What are you doing here?" I couldn't talk calmly after he closed the door behind him. _'This isn't going to end well...'_

"What am I doing? What the hell am I doing? Do you want to know what I'm doing? I'm getting some satisfaction out of pleasing that ass of a Leader, that's what I'm doing! Considering it was supposed to be Deidara-chan's job, this is going to be lots and lots of fun." I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I became even more frightened when he licked his lips as if he was going to do something. I instantly stepped back, hitting the corner of the room. I did a mistake.

In the blink of an eye I yelped as Hidan kneed my chest, cornering me. He also held my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, how I love doing this, Jashin. I want to do so many things to you that I can't even decide which one to start with!" He never lost his smile through his actions. He was keeping me still at the corner in a painful position, staring into my eyes and holding a long, triple-bladed scythe in his free hand.

"What do you mean? What do you want from me!?"

"Well, I'd want many things from you. But right now, I want to have this mission done and enjoy myself at the same time, ya know. So, scream as much as you like 'cause nobody will come to rescue you," he answered. The look in his eyes made my knees melt but I tried to free myself from his grip, yanking my head away from him. But right when I thought I would jump on the bed and run out of the room, he took a black stick out of his robe and planted it in my shoulder, stopping me and pinning me to the wall at the same time. I screamed, but not loud enough. "Aww… Come on, you can scream all you want, I actually love it!"

"Y-You bastard…" I whispered, trying to ignore the blood that started dripping from my left shoulder.

"Hey," he said quickly, pushing all three of the blades from his scythe into my right leg, making me scream in pain. "Watch your mouth," he added.

My hand was twitching as I was trying to figure something out as quickly as possible. But right when I was about to kick him away, he started laughing. I didn't bother wondering what was so funny.

"It's just... Perfect! Your blood..." He said while caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. It didn't feel like it did when Deidara did it, Hidan's hand felt cold and rough against my cheek. I actually found myself surprised that he didn't slap me. "Your blood covering your body from head to toe as I tear you open... That's what I want to see! But no... Leader up, Leader down, screw what Leader wants!"

"Tell me what you want from me already! Why am I here in the first place!? Why... Why me!?"

"Why, you say? Well, let me tell you why. It's not like you're special or anything, babe. Our Leader wants you to say if you know some guy named something Aku, got that? Since I get to do it in Deidara-chan's place, I plan to have some fun while interrogating you."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard what Hidan said. 'Hmm… I see you're from Kirigakure.' I heard Sasori's words in my head._ 'Couldn't they... Did they do something to Aku...sensei? No... I shouldn't think like that. I won't go back on my word to him, no matter what.'_

"Well, do you or do you not know that guy!?"

"...That's none of your business. And what do you mean, since you get to do it in... Deidara's...?"

"Oh, about that," he continued without hesitation. The smirk that grew on his face made me worry a little more than I should have. "You see, he brought you here just because you're from the same village as that guy. He played all hero over you just so you would trust him and tell him whatever we needed to know." His smirk grew wider with every word he was saying. I couldn't believe what he said.

"Y-You mean..."

"Exactly, sweetie. Deidara-chan's no guy to like you or something, don't get the wrong idea. I mean, duh. He's a bored blondie, not to mention an S-ranked criminal. You..." He stop mid-sentence to laugh ironically before continuing, "Don't tell me you actually thought he liked you or something, right?"

I felt despair crashing all my hopes that moment. I didn't care about anything anymore. I slapped Hidan's hand away from me with the force I didn't even know I had before pulling the stick and scythe out of my leg and shoulder, choking back a scream as more blood came out of the wounds. I took off, almost tripping when I ran out of through the door and the halls of the basement, having no idea where I was headed. Somehow I found a door that led outside and I sprinted as much as I could with my wounded leg and shoulder. It hurt. Every single step hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as my feelings hurt.

I kept running for a while before collapsing in front of a tree. It started raining just as I got up, my whole body trembling. In fear, maybe despair... I wasn't sure myself. I let my back have a painful contact with the tree, bringing my healthy leg to my chest and hugging it, trying to muffle my sobs. As reason clouded my eyes, my tears mixed with the raindrops. I couldn't see clearly, the tears were making my eyes sting, so I closed them. I sat there, sobbing while hugging my knee and letting the rain wash some of the blood from my clothes away. How I used to love rain... And how I thought I started to hate it. For me, it started representing sadness. The sadness in my heart as I felt despair crashing everything I was. I had already lost who I was, not being able to understand a thing.

'_Why? Why...? Why does it hurt so much!? I... I thought I...'_ Realizing that I had already lost what I thought I found to be so splendid, I continued sobbing uncontrollably. "I hate... this. I hate the rain... I hate the tears... I hate him!"

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

After giving Sasori the scroll I took from the Leader, I went to eat something. I decided I would be fine with just two apples, considering I wasn't in the mood to care about myself anyway. Thinking it would be right to check on the weather, I headed outside for a short walk while Sasori was getting ready. It started to rain after two or three minutes, right when I noticed there was blood on the grass. Following the red spots, I froze in place when I saw Amaya sitting against a tree and crying while the rain was cleaning the blood off of her. I wanted to run to her aid but then, I realized that whoever said 'Expect the unexpected' was right. The miracle I had asked for that morning happened.

* * *

_**So here it is! I hope you liked this chapter, and... What do you think the miracle is? xD**_


End file.
